We meet again
by Killer-Daisy
Summary: So Carly,Sam,and Freddie are 23 and are living away from each other, but what happens when they meet up for an icarly reunion. What happens when Sam and Freddie are forced to face the feelings they have been hiding from each other? SamsPOV SEDDIE!
1. We meet again

**Ok so first fanfic ever, so hope it turns out well!**

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **I always hated that sound. I decide to get up, knowing I have some stuff to do today. I get up and head to the couch w/ ham and peppy cola in hand. I turn on the news [yes Sam Puckett watches the news] and eat my ham in peace. I then hear the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam" its Carly..

"What's up? Carls"

"Just wanted to remind you our reunion dinner is tonight at 8" damn it! I totally forgot that. "Yeah no prob Carly"

"Good, I cant wait for this dinner" she squeals.

"Yeah me too, its been a whole year and a half sine I've seen you guys"

"Well I will see you and Freddie at 8"

"Ok then bye"

"Bye Sam" I hang up already felling nervous at the thought of seeing them again. Its been a long time that we have been together, I mean Carly living in California and Freddie living in Colorado.

We were already growing up. I mean I was the only one that actually lived in Seattle. And to make things worse, I live in Carly's old apartment.

I mean Spencer and Mr. Shay were way to nice to me on my 20th birthday.

And Carly had the idea of giving me the apartment knowing I didn't have to live far away from Melanie.

Mel and me were closer now that my mom had another kid with our step dad. I finished my ham and decided to run some errands, I needed to be busy today.

I put on my usual skinny jeans with a t-shirt and converse, and headed out for work.

I headed to work in hopes I wasn't needed. "Sam, Maya is looking for you" the receptionist Paul said, "Thanks Paul" I headed towards my cubicle, how I loved my job.

Even know I hate to admit it, I did. "Sam, I have those layouts for you" Maya said handing me the layouts. I nodded, and did my job [P.S I'm a graphics designer] and headed home.

I groaned as I put on a girly blouse and my high heels. I needed to look presentable, I was going to see Carly and Freddie for the first time in 1 /12 years.

I agreed on my outfit and headed to the restaurant.

**So? What did you think?, well I won't know unless you R&R! So do I keep at this story? Or should I just leave it be…..- :D**


	2. Dinner and a walk

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! Hope this chapter is good!**

**Chapter 2**

I grabbed a cab and told him the restaurant. My stomach was doing summersaults on the ride over.

The cab stopped in front of the restaurant, I paid the man and headed in side. I was greeted by one of those waiters and was lead to my table, wear Freddie was sitting, alone.

"Sam, wow you look amazing" Freddie said giving me a hug.

"Your not to shabby your self" I said letting go of the hug.

"Um, where's Carly" I wondered where she could be.

"I don't know, so how are you"

"I'm fine, work is great my job is sort of demanding" I gave him a weak smile.

"Well don't worry, everything is going to turn out well" he gave me his don't worry Sam smile. I wonder why I always feel weak in the knees when he smiles. I was knocked out my thoughts by Carly.

"Hey Freddie" Carly says giving Freddie a hug.

"Sam! Oh my gosh look at you" she squeals at my choice of clothing. Knowing she had some influence in what I wear.

"Carly!" I answer in fake enthusiasm. Carly rolls her eyes as she gives me a hug too.

"So how are you? I talked to you this morning and I didn't get to ask you"

"Well everything is normal, work is demanding and this is probably the highlight" I answered sincere.

"Freddie how are you? I mean you live in Colorado, we don't get this often" Carly always started the conversations with us.

"Everything is great, living there isn't the peachiest thing. But its great, my job is doing great" Carly and me still don't get why he moved all the way to Colorado for a producing job.

I ordered the steak. Hey! Mama loves her steaks and her fat cakes.

Carly told us about her job managing Spencer's art studio, and her and her husband Mason. Oh and her step-daughter Olivia. Freddie told us about his life in Colorado and his job with some big producing company, and the break-up between him and his girlfriend, Macy. Carls and me thought she could have been the "one", but I guess not.

"So I was wondering about icarly?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if we should do the reunion show" I needed to know when.

"Yeah just like old times, Carly and you in front of the camera, and me behind the lens" Carly and me giggled. We missed this time together so much.

"Yeah, how long are you guy's staying here?" I wondered when this good time would end.

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks" Carly answered. "How about you Fred-…_nub_" I decided to play with him a little. "Ha ha Puckett, but I'm actually moving back" I was shocked and so was Carly. "Really?, why?" I asked. "Yeah, why Freddie" Carly asked as well. He seemed to hesitate with his answer.

"Well, I'm getting transferred, since the jobs there are running low" he seemed happy about his move.

"Well that's great Freddie, we are happy for you" Carly gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Freddifer, things will turn for the best," He rolled his eyes at my use of his old nickname. "Well _Princess Puckett,_ thanks for the advice" Carly and me began to laugh.

"I missed this you guys" I said in between laughs.

"Yeah I did too Sam" Carly answered.

"Me three" Freddie smiled and held up his glass. "To iCarly" we all said with a hooray!

We all called it a night and Carly said we would up at MY apartment for the iCarly reunion show.

We waved to Carly and it was just me and Freddie. "So Sam…you want to take a walk" Freddie looked at me with those chocolate eyes and I couldn't resist. "Sure why not".

~:D~

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Well I hope that's what you all hoped for! Next chapter, will be Sam and Freddie's walk and there "feelings" for each other. Please R&R! -Killer-Daisy! :D**


	3. The Park swing sets

**Ok, I want to say this story has been fun to write and im hoping more of you review! So here goes..**

**Chapter 3**

I got butterflies as soon as Freddie asked me to walk with him. I took a deep breath as we headed towards the park.

"So Freddifer what's up in your life" I didn't want things so serious.

"Well Puckett, like I said I'm moving back here" He sighed, and I wondered was he _really _happy?

"Ok Freddie, what's with the fake happiness act" I stopped to look at him.

"I don't know what your talking about Sam, I perfectly fine" Who was he kidding? I rolled my eyes,

"Come on Freddie , who are you kidding? I've know you since we were 6! I know when your lying!" He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ok Sam, you have a point" he hesitated , he didn't seem to know what to do next.

"Fine you don't have to tell me, I get it WAY personal," I raised my hands up in defeat. I turned around and headed towards the swing sets. I sat down and took of my heels. "Come on Sam, its not like that" Freddie came and sat next to me on the swings.

"Ok then what is it then?" I turned to look at him. He looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I…cant tell you until I'm sure" he looked at me with pleading eyes. Argg why couldn't I resist those eyes.

"Ok then, so…" I didn't know what else to talk about.

"Well what's up with you Sam" Freddie asked, I groaned.

"Well like I said my job is demanding, but I love it" I looked at him, but all he was doing was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face" I quickly wiped my mouth.

"No its just, well you've changed" he smiled. I blushed, me blush? Ok I was changing.

"Well thanks, I kinda have too for my job. I mean no one likes a mean co-worker" he laughed again, and I just smiled. I did have to change, or else I wouldn't get to far in life. I looked down at my feet, "Hey, I bet I can swing higher then you?" Freddie wanted a challenge.

"Ok Benson your on!" I dropped my purse and shoes.

'Ok…go!" I yelled, soon Freddie and me started to swing. "Looks like I'm going higher then you" Freddie rubbed in my face. Even though I tried I couldn't get higher then him.

"I bet you cant jump though" with that he jumped off. I quickly followed. **[a/n I was watching 13 going on 30 when I wrote this, so I HAD to put in the swing scene. So try to imagine that, P.S I have the link on my profile]** I landed next to him with a thud. We both laughed, we laid there laughing. I looked up at the clouds forming, and thought please don't rain.

"Told you I would win" I rolled my eyes.

"Well congrats Freddifer, you won" he turned to face me propped on his elbow.

"Ok you have changed, but thanks" I looked at him. Seeing his face closer then I thought it was.

"Well thanks Frednub" he smiled and I smiled. We both were starting to lean in. We were getting closer and closer. I could fell his breathe on my cool skin. We were just about to- when it started to rain, not light rain but _pouring _rain.

**Another cliffhanger! I think this story became more fluff as I wrote it. But there we go. Review and tell me what you think! P.S something big is going to happen to Freddie's job! - Killer-Daisy :D**


	4. The Park picnic tables

**Ok so it was kinda hard writing this chapter, because I didn't know how to involve there past here, or if I should involve it at all. So I hope you like it! Review!**

**Chapter 4**

I stared in to his eyes, realizing what we almost did. I remembered the last time we almost _kissed._

_Flashback:_

"_You guys look so cute together" Carly squealed _

_I rolled my eyes, and sat down on Carly's ice cream love seat. _

"_Yeah, I know" I smiled like crazy thinking about it. _

"_Someone is very happy" Carly came and sat next to me._

_I hid my face and heard her laughing. "Come on Sam, we are in the 11__th__ grade, we need to act like mature adults" I looked up to see her serious face._

_Right then I heard Spencer yell "Carly!, Griffins here!" she jumped and ran to the door waving as she left. I rolled my yes, wondering what she saw in that boy._

_I quickly ran onto her trampoline and jumped into her bed. I laid there and thought about a certain tech producer who happened to like me. Carly finally got us to go out, I mean we only went out once and we decided to try it out._

_I thought about our date to the movies and the way we talked on the way back. I thought about the way we looked at each other and the way it felt good. _

"_Hey you" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Freddie smiling like crazy._

"_Sup" I smiled as he came and laid next to me. I snuggled into his arms and sighed._

"_So what has Princess Puckett been up too" I laughed and he laughed._

"_Nothing just thinking" he looked at me with a curious face. _

"_Well would you be interested in a cup of peppy cola" I nodded my head and he got up and left._

_He came back 2 cups and handed me mine. I sat down on her couch and took a sip. He came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_I looked at him. He stared at me, leaning. I stared at him, leaning. I felt his breath on my face. Our lips almost met when I heard his phone buzz._

_I pulled away and grabbed his phone from the table. _

"_Oh, its Wendy" I saw him tense up._

"_Um, maybe I should answer that" He reached for his phone. I pulled away even more curious._

"_No, its fine I got it" I opened the text._

_I could feel Freddie's eyes on me as I read it. As soon as I finished reading it I threw the phone at him and ran._

"_Sam wait, you need to understand" He grabbed my hand._

"_Understand what Freddie?, the fact you had someone waiting for you the second we were done,? Or the fact that you are like all the others" I was pissed off._

_I yanked my hand away from him, and ran down the stairs. _

"_Sam, you need to know, I don't like Wendy, she likes me." He grabbed my shoulder._

"_Really, then explain to me why her text said, 'Freddie, your running late, where are you? I thought you were through with her?' explain that._

_I ran down the rest of the stairs and ignored Spencer and Freddie's attempts to get me to calm down. I slammed the door shut and ran all the way home. Freddie and me never spoke about it again._

_End of flashback. _

I snapped back to reality, and realized Freddie and me were still sitting in the pouring rain. I stood up and he did the same.

"Sam what just happened" Freddie seemed confused, so did I.

"Well if you haven't noticed, we almost kissed" I tried to laugh it off. He looked at me with an even more confused face.

I started walking towards the big oak tree, it was the only dry place. I could feel the rain pounding around me. I sat down on the picnic table, and waited for Freddie to join me.

He sat next to me, staring into the rain. I tried not to let the past influence what was going on.

"Sam, what happened to us" I snapped my head and looked at Freddie. His hair was soaking wet and his clothes were soaked too.

"I don't know Freddie, I don't know" I looked down avoiding his eyes.

"Sam, you know exactly what I mean" I looked at him and felt the tears.

"Well, I guess we had a fight, and then that was it" I was glad it was raining, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Come on Sam! You know what happened, we had more then a fight" he was starting to yell.

"Well, what do you want to hear, Freddie" he was pissing me off.

"I want to hear why we never spoke about that day in Carly's room" He stood in front of me.

"Well, I think it was because I found out about you and Wendy" I didn't want to talk about it.

"Sam, I told you, I didn't like her, she liked me" he was screaming. I was tired of this, I started to walk away, forgetting about the rain. I heard him start to follow me. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Sam! You need to stop running" he pulled me in, bumping me into his chest. I looked into his eyes.

"You need to know, NOTHING happened" I could see him pleading with me to understand.

"Well, its too late for that" I pulled away and started running home.

"SAM, SAM" I ignored him and ran home. I got to the apartment and took a shower and went to bed seeing it was 12:30 am. I laid in bed and tried not to let Freddie get to me.

I tried holding the tears in.

**Ok, that took me a LONG time to write, tell me if I got there emotions right and if you liked it. This was the hardest thing to write. So Read and Review! - Killer-Daisy J**


	5. Gibby, a ring, confusion and a kiss

**More people got to review this story….Any who…Well hope this is better then the last!**

**Its about time I put a disclaimer on this story..**

**I DON'T own iCarly, and if I did I would have made a Seddie episode!**

**Chapter 5**

I laid in bed and thought about the argument we had. I didn't want to have that conversation with Freddie.

I twisted and turned, waiting for sleep to take over. I finally looked at the clock, 4:16 am, I groaned. Finally giving up, I grab my pear-pod and tried to find some song to drown out my thoughts.

I found my top ten and pushed play.

_I think you know what I'm getting at_

_I find it so upsetting that_

_The memories that you select_

_You keep the bad but the _

_Good you just forget…_

I groaned, why did it feel like this song knew what I was going through. I stopped the song and tried to listen to another one.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I lost it, _

_Did I tell you its my own game_

_This is not your problem _

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I exactly knew what this song was. I shut my pear-pod off and chucked it at the other side of the room.

I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I needed to eat, I walked to the fridge and took out the ham I had saved, I always had some stashed in case of an "emergency".

I walked towards my computer [I put my whole desk and computer by the window, where Spencer's sculptures once were] I sat there and created a new layout for a shirt.

I put guitars and microphones and put it with blue and purple and red neon stripes down the middle.

I put it in my "rainy day" folder along with my other layouts and designs.

I checked the clock, 5:45. I got up and grabbed me a cup of coffee, and decided to watch some news, [yeah I said the news] I must have fallen asleep, because I was awaken by, of all people Gibby.

"Sam, SAM" he shouted, making me wake up.

"What, Gibby?, what are you doing here?" Gibby comes over once and awhile, but this was a little weird.

"Carly invited me, I was a member of iCarly" oh yeah, that was right but what was he doing here at 7:10 in the morning.

"Yeah I know that, but why here so early" I sat up and patted the seat next to me, he sat and explained.

"Well I need you to stash something for me" I was curious to what he needed to be stashed.

"Well?, is it a body, some money, spit it out Gibbs" I waited for him to answer me.

"Its not anything like that.." he stopped to pull something out of his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped, "Whoa Gibby, is this for Tasha?" He nodded his head. There in the box was a diamond engagement ring.

I was shocked at the size, it wasn't BIG, but it wasn't small either.

"How long have you had this" he smiled and took a deep breath.

"I bought it this morning, I didn't know where to hide it, so I thought here would be the last place anyone could think of" I nodded my head and read the message inside,

"To my Love muffin? Really Gibbs, Love muffin?" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well I did put more inside" I looked and read the rest. "Marry me? -Gibby" I rolled my eyes and he just laughed,

"Yeah, big difference" I stood up and thought of a place to hide it..

"How about, I hide it in Carly's old room, I will hide it in her bedside table" I saw him nod and I told him to follow me.

We entered Carly's old room and I walked over to the table opened the last drawer and put it there next to some of Carly's old stuff.

"There, safe and sound" I walked down to Carly's old couch and sat.

"So Gibby when are you going to pop the question" He sat next to me and sighed

"I really don't know, I was thinking maybe on the reunion show, but I don't think she would like a big display" I nodded and it hit me.

"How about the day after the show you and Tasha can have the studio to yourselves" He nodded his head and stood up.

"Well we should go down its like 8:00 and Carly's goin to be here soon" I nodded and headed down stairs. We got down stairs and I decided some breakfast was needed. I cooked some eggs and bacon and me and Gibby planned his whole night with Tasha. Gibby and me were interrupted by Carly.

"Hey Sam I hope your.." She probably stopped because seeing Gibby and me sitting there eating probably was weird.

"Hey Gibby, how are things" Gibby got up and gave her a hug.

"Good, how are you" she set her stuff down and sat with us.

"Good, Mason and me are doing awesome" He nodded his head.

We sat in awkward silence until Gibby's phone buzzed.

"I have to go, sorry my work needs me" He got up said goodbye and left us alone. As soon as Gibby left, Carly sort of freaked out.

"Ok what was Gibby doing here, is there something going on here" I sat there and broke out laughing.

"Um, no.." I tried to catch my breath. "He just came over for.." I stopped myself, Gibby told me to keep it secret.

"He came over for iCarly, but you see he had to leave" she looked like she didn't believe me. "Ok, sure.." she gave me the eye, but I still wouldn't break.

"Hey can I go look at my old room, I promised to find something for Olivia" I nodded my head, "Yeah go ahead, this was your house after all" she ran upstairs and I put the dishes away. I heard the door knock and was afraid to answer the door. I opened the door to find Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie" he nodded his head and walked in.

"Hey, Sam, is Carly here" I nodded my head and pointed upstairs.

"She's looking for something upstairs" he put his laptop case down and looked at my computer.

"Whoa, nice computer, is it new" of course he was interested about the computer.

"Yeah, my old one got a -" I was cut off by a scream, Carly's scream. I looked at Freddie, and he looked at me, we both bolted up the stairs.

I reached Carly's old bedroom to see her holding Tasha's engagement ring.

"Crap" I whispered, she found the ring, Gibby is going to kill me.

"SAM WHAT IS THIS?, DID GIBBY ASK YOU TO MARRY HIM, IS THAT WHY HE WAS HERE, ANSWER ME SAM!" she finished yelling. I could feel Freddie and Carly's eyes on me.

"Sam, did Gibby ask you to marry him?" Freddie asked me, he seemed curious. I sighed.

"No, Gibby DID NOT ask me to marry him" they looked confused.

"Then why..?" I cut Carly off.

"He came over so I can hide it, he got it this morning, he was goin to purpose to her after the reunion show" I waited for there response.

"Wait, Tasha, he's going to marry Tasha" I sat down on her old bed.

"Yeah, if she says yes" I could feel everyone relax.

"Ok, that makes sense…..I need some water" Carly gave me the ring and went downstairs. I put the ring back in the box, and collapsed on the bed. Freddie came and laid right next to me.

"So what would you have done if I was going to marry Gibby" I looked at Freddie making sure to catch his expression.

He faced me and kissed me.

**Whoa!, I'm full of cliffhangers, but yeah this was something I thought up and planned to happen in one of these chapters, and it happened to be this one, I decided to let Freddie kiss Sam in this chap. You guys needed some "YESSS" moment. Hey have you guys heard of the next iCarly episode called "iDo" I have and it seems cool, maybe some Seddie? Well REVIEW tell me if this chapter is worth more …- Killer-Daisy :D**

**Ps. The songs are, and the link for "ido"**

**Bury us, or th hachet- by Relient k**

**Running away- AM**

**.com/wiki/IDo ** **yeah they all look good. :D hope the link shows up, PM if you want the link...**


	6. Planning and a surprise

**Okay, well hope this chapter is WAY better then the last.**

**Disclaimer: Dan and me got into a fight and he took iCarly from me, so I don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter 6**

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Whoa, you would do that" he smiled and kissed me again. I pulled him closer and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Can you guys not do that on my old bed" Freddie and me both pulled away and got up, I noticed Carly trying not to smile.

"Yeah, I saw that" Carly said smirking. I blushed and I could see Freddie turning red too.

"Come on lets get serious, we need to plan the reunion show, we have to start without Gibby" Carly walked out of the room with a big smirk on her face.

Freddie and me followed hand in hand. We followed Carly to the studio and were surprised to find how old and dusty it had gotten.

"Whoa, Sam you haven't been in here have you" Carly asked trying to get towards the middle of the room.

"No chizz Carly, I haven't been here since I hit college" I let go of Freddie's hand and walked next to Carly.

"How many boxes do you have, there are like a billion" Freddie said turning on the light switch.

"Hey half of this isn't mine, some of this is your Carls" I pulled out one of her old pillows.

"Well, we should get cleaning" Carly said finding a garbage bag.

We spent the morning digging and finding things in the studio, we found my high school diploma, we found Carly's old pictures, some of her and Spencer and a lot of her and us.

We stopped at noon for lunch. I made me a sandwich, pored me some ice tea, and turned on the news.

I sat down, but was interrupted because of the loud bang that came from the kitchen.

I turned around to see Carly, and Freddie staring at me like I just flew out of the sealing.

"Um what, is there a bug" I quickly looked around.

"No, its just, well your watching the news" Carly said looking shocked.

"Yeah, I mean you never watch the news" Freddie added.

"Well, I do now, and well I actually like it" I answered, I could see there mouths drop. I laughed at there shock, and they snapped out of it.

They finished making there lunch, They sat and watched the news, while I went on SplashFace and spread the news about the iCarly reunion.

"Hey guys, you should see the buzz, that's surrounding our reunion show." I showed them the 1,674 comments they left us.

"Omg, look at all those comments" Carly pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, there all about how long they have been waiting" Freddie, pointed at a comment.

"Well, I think we should get back a planning the reunion. We only have a couple of days." Carly told us.

We nodded and headed towards the newly clean iCarly studio. We planned our reunion, with Gibby over the phone.

"I am so tired, what time is?" I looked at the clock, 8:00. I groaned. I plopped on the couch. Carly and Freddie next to me.

"So, why did you hide Gibby's ring" I turned to Carly.

"Well since you and Freddie live far away, I talk to Gibby a lot. So when he told me about hiding it, I thought here would be the last place any one would look" They laughed, well I guess that plan didn't work.

"How about you Freddie, what happened between you and Macy" Carly knew how to make things awkward.

"Well, I told her about you guys and she sort of blew up about it. Since I didn't talk to her anymore I assumed we broke up, so that's what's making moving here less hard" I nodded my head.

"Why are you moving here?" I remembered what he told me.

"yeah why?" Carly asked again.

"Well, um I got a job as vice president of Pear" Both me and Carly shot up screaming.

"OMG, Congrats!" Carly gave Freddie a hug.

"Yeah Dude, congrats!" I gave him a hug as well.

"I thinks this deserves a toast" I walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Good thinking Sam, I will help" Carly walked towards me and pulled out the glasses.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Freddie can you get that?" Freddie nodded his head and walked to the door. I was pouring the wine, when I heard a glass shatter.

"Whoa careful Carls you don't.." I looked up to see Carly staring at the door. I looked her way and saw who was at the door.

"Macy What are you doing here" Freddie said.

**Ha, another cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been busy with some school stuff.  
So after this week stories might take a while longer to update cause schools starting.  
So yeah, Pleases review, or else I will become sad and I might just not finish this. But yeah hope you like it! -Killer-Daisy**


	7. Macy the scumbag xD

**Thanks to you guys! And I hope you like this, and keep reviewing! Well this story has 2 more chapters after this…maybe 1...I'm still debating. Enough chit chat. Time for the story!**

**Chapter 7**

"Freddie-kens! I missed you!" Macy ran into his arms. Both me and Carly stared in shock.

I looked at Carly and she looked at me, she looked surprised and worried at the same time.

"Silly goose, I heard you were here. Is this your new apartment. Its.." Macy looked at us and looked well annoyed.

I knew we were in for a hell of a night.

"What, are THEY doing here" She pointed at me and Carly, with this real annoyed look on her face. I couldn't help but just stand there and give her the evil eyes.

Freddie recovered from his shock and walked over to us.

"Macy, this isn't my apartment, its Sam's" Freddie points to me.

Macy stares me down and looks at Freddie.

"Well, hello Sam, Carly" She waves. I smile and Carly waves.

I stood there and watched, Freddies, no good prissy thing he called his girlfriend.

"Freddie-kens can we get out of here, we need some alone time" she cuddles with him.

"Macy, um I'm busy right now, why don't.." I cut Freddie off.

"No, go ahead Freddie, you and your _girlfriend _need some time" I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Sam, I think that is a good idea" of course Macy would agree.

"Um, Macy why don't I take you to the lobby while Freddie gathers his stuff." Carly motions towards the door.

"Ok, don't be long, Freddie-kens" Macy then goes up and gives Freddie a long passion filled kiss (on her part) and heads to the elevator with Carly.

I watch as the doors close.

"Sam.." Freddie starts but I inturupt him, again.

"No, theres nothing to explain, I think you should get going. We don't want Macy to get all upset" I hand him his coat. He hesitates.

"Sam, come on.." This boy doesn't get it.

"No, like I said. Macy is waiting, no need to anger your.._girlfriend _anymore" He grabs his coat an laptop and heads into the elevator.

"Sam, really, we.." AHH this boy needs to get out of here before I get angry.

"FREDDIE, really theres no need" I watch as he pushes the ground floor and the doors close.

I jump in to the couch and scream into the nearest pillow. My head is still in the pillow when Carly comes back in.

"ArRGG that Macy is such, such, a scumbag" Carly kicks the couch. I sit up and give Carly some room to sit.

"What did she do" Carly sits next to me and begins.

"Well, first she seemed nice. But then in the lobby she was like 'Carly we need to go shopping for things that flatter you more' I was shocked, and then shes like, 'it's a good thing you arent so beautiful' I was so ready to tell her off" watched as Carly tightend her fist.

"Don't let her get to you, come on we should start to at least plan iCarly, we only have like three days" she nods her head and we go upstairs.

**Ok, so im like deciding that there will be as many chapters as there needs to be.  
So, writing this was hard because well, Macy's a witch and well I cant have be like that around Freddie, but yeah. Hope its awesome please REVIEW! If enough reviews come in I might update a tiny bit faster. But hey, im not evil..or am I? But hope its awesome. - Killer-Daisy =D**


End file.
